The following abbreviations and terms are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the state of the art and the present invention.
DVR Digital Video Recorder
Kbs Kilobytes per second
Mbs Megabytes per second
PVR Personal Video Recorder
VCR Video Cassette Recorder
Operators today provide a network-based PVR service which allows their customers to record broadcast content in network-based PVRs at will in a similar way that they can record broadcast content by using their non-network-based equivalents such as VCRs, DVRs and regular PVRs. In performing this network-based PVR service, the operators need to follow legal mandates (in the United States and elsewhere) which require that their network-based PVRs store one copy of the recorded content for each user. Such legal mandates can result in inefficiencies especially if the operators happened to utilize adaptive bit rate streaming technology to stream the recorded broadcast content to their users. In this case, the operators would likely keep multiple copies of the same recorded broadcast content each with a different bit rate in everyone of the network-based PVRs associated with each of the users that recorded the broadcast content. This would not be an efficient use of the storage capacity of the network-based PVRs. Hence, there is a need to address this problem and other problems associated with a network-based PVR service which utilizes adaptive bit rate technology to record and stream the recorded broadcast content to customers.